megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman 5 (manga)
is a Japanese manga drawn by Shigeto Ikehara based on the video game Mega Man 5. The manga was serialized in Kodansha's Comic Bom Bom and later released in three tankōbon volumes in 1993, the first volume having 2 chapters and the second 3 chapters. The manga was also released in Taiwan. Summary Aratanaru Teki no Naha, Blues!? is the first chapter from the manga. In Dr. Light's Laboratory, Dr. Light just finished improving Mega Man's main weapon, the Super Mega Buster. Mega Man talks about Proto Man and Dr. Light is surprised and gets nervous, but Roll appears saying that Dr. Cossack is on the phone calling Mega Man, and Dr. Light is relieved. Dr. Cossack says he made a present for Mega Man, a support robot named Beat. Mega Man goes to Dr. Cossack's laboratory, but while talking with Kalinka, Dr. Light calls and says the city is being attacked by Proto Man and other robots. Mega Man rushes to Dr. Light's lab, arriving at night in time to see a robot leaving the lab with Dr. Light. Rock tries to take the kidnapper, but he is kicked and only manages to take a scarf. Rock assists Roll, who weakly says that Proto Man took Dr. Light to a weapons factory. Rock fully changes into Mega Man and runs to the factory, and in the way he is attacked by a shady robot that runs inside a building and closes the door. Mega Man opens the path with a charge shot and passes by a Teckyun, a Giree, and bubbles, ending up in a reservoir. He takes a nearby hovercraft to pass the area and is attacked by several robots, including a robot named Octoper OA that gives him some trouble, but is destroyed when Mega Man discovers its weak point. In the way he takes a strange plate and enters the boss room, where he faces Wave Man. The battle is tough, but Wave Man is defeated by a charged shot and Mega Man takes his IC, obtaining a Special Weapon. Later, Mega Man is passing by a forest to reach the weapons factory and is attacked by Sumatrans. He jumps on a hole and finds an underground area protected by several robots, which leave him tired, but Eddie appears and gives him a Life Energy. Returning to the surface, Mega Man is close to the factory, but a Yudon attacks him. The Yudon is defeated and he finds another plate in the path. Mega Man enters the factory and destroys more robots until Napalm Man appears. Napalm Man uses his weapons against Mega Man and corners him, but he escapes by sliding between Napalm Man's legs and breaks him into pieces with a charge shot. Before leaving the area, Mega Man explodes the weapons factory. Kuuchuu Kouen no Himitsu Mega Man goes to Dr. Cossack's Citadel and shows the plates he found. Dr. Cossack explains their purpose and Kalinka appears with a suspicious message that is hinting where Mega Man should go, the Charge Train. Deciding to follow the clue, Mega Man finds several robots in the downtown station and goes inside the train before it leaves. While passing by the train, he faces several robots and finds a plate, using Rush to reach it. Charge Man appears and attacks Mega Man, but he is defeated. The train stops near a mountain. Gyro Man Rush Jet Crystal Man Gravity Man Stone Man shuttle, where Star Man is waiting for its arrival. Blues Yousai Totsunyuu! Star Man Proto Man's Castle Dark Man 123 Futari no Blues Dark Man 4 Wily Castle (Mega Man 5) Big Pets Circring Q9 rematches Kyuukyoku Boss Toujou!! Wily Press Wily Machine 5 Wily Capsule Gallery File:Rockman5V1C.jpg|Vol. 1 Chinese cover. File:Rockman5V2.png|Vol. 2 Japanese cover. File:Rockman5V2C.jpg|Vol. 2 Chinese cover. Samples R5Sample1.jpg|Page 1. R5Sample2.jpg|Pages 2-3. R5Sample3.jpg|Pages 4-5. R5Sample4.jpg|Pages 6-7. R5Sample5.jpg|Pages 8-9. R5Sample6.jpg|Pages 10-11. R5Sample7.jpg|Pages 12-13. Category:Manga